Seven unwanted Appendages
by Jashin worshipping Jaganist
Summary: Typical Naruto Fan girl gets zaped into the Naruto world but this ones- a Jinchuuriki?


**DISCALMOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Only my OC…**

**This is a typically OC gets zapped into their fave anime deal. Cliché right? Well I was trolling a bunch of stories and didn't see any about the OC or any of the main characters being Jinchuuriki so I decided to write one! Yay StuckXrunningXupXthatXhill has no life! XD Well I'm not sure if this chapter actually makes any sense to be perfectly honest (exsply the first half where she's ranting randomly) as it was 5 in the morning when I first wrote it going on two days with only three hours of sleep so… review? *pouts***

I sighed as I shoved my hands deep into my hoodies' pockets. Being alone always made me edgy. A group of kids rushed past me causing me to jump, startled.

"Fucking kids" I said loudly, secretly hoping on of them would hear me and burst into tears. Sadly this wasn't the case as they continued to chase each other, laughing.

You may be thinking 'golly! What's this girl's problem! What kind of decent human being would want to emotionally scare a child like that?' well that's because I'm not human. Well okay I am I just can't stand being around another one for more then a few minutes. There too confusing. I'll never be able to understand how someone can walk around all day with a smile on their face. 'There was only one thing that made me truly happy' I though as I dug around in my side purse looking for said thing. I pulled it out with a grin.

A volume of Naruto. One of my favorite mangas. I wasn't very far in it, but something about it just seemed to sooth me. Perfect for a lonesome walk home.

I flipped few a few pages and stopped on a picture of sakura and frowned. I never saw a character as completely useless as her. I turned the page to sasuke and gagged. Arrogant asshole. I smiled when I found Naruto. Pure adorableness and a complete bad ass. I guess it's kind of weird that someone as gloomy and antisocial as me would like someone as friendly and energetic as him but I guess it's true when they say opposites attract. 'Wow I'm a hypocrite' I though with a grin as I studied his smiling face. Naruto was without a doubt my favorite.

"Hey lady do you have any change?" a man asked, grabbing my forearm.

I yanked my arm free and swore at him. Not once taking my eyes off my book even as I begun to cross the road.

"Hey lady! Wait…lady…STOP!" the same voice yelled. I sighed and looked up from my book to see a car speeding towards me. Well hell.

* * *

"Ugh my head" I groaned as I rolled around in the cold liquid surrounding me.

'It's probably my blood; I was hit by a car after all'

Hit by a car?

I yelped and sat up. I was surrounded by water.

"Glad to see your up" a deep voice chuckled.

I jumped and looked around. There was a huge gate in front of me with water seeping out from underneath it. It looked like some kind of sewer. My eye brows scrunched together. It all looked vaguely familiar. "It's like with the kyuubi"

A growl sounded from behind the bars. "Don't you ever call me the kyuubi again! I'm nothing like that disgusting creature"

A dull pulsing blue light began to radiate from behind the bars. I nearly screamed at what I saw. It was a bug. A giant one. Its main body was an odd blue color and was short and clunky before a pair of horns jutted out in front of it. It had six legs like a normal insect but also had six wings behind it. They were yellow before slowly becoming darker orange towards the end. It had a long yellow tail thrashing around behind it.

"Its hideous" I gasped stumbling backwards. The thing just laughed.

"I am Namabi. The seven tails." It said in a deep rough voice. "But you can just call me Chomei"

"ch-chamy?"

It tilted its head to the side as if studying me. "Your rather disappointing. I've been working my tails off to find some way to contact you and this" he sneered. Is what I find. And here I thought I found someone who shares my hate for human kind but it's just a front isn't it? You're just a lonely little girl aren't you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up in anger and embarrassment. I wasn't lonely. I loved being alone. "What do you mean you were trying to contact me?" my voice was heading towards hysteria. "Who are you? Where am i?"

"Disgusting" it growled watching my small body quiver in fear. "I've already told you I am Chomei. As to where we are, we are inside of you."

"Inside of me?!"

Chomei sighed "yes. Quite like how the kyuubi is sealed within the Konoha brat. You know what the kyuubi is don't you?"

I nodded recalling our previous conversation and blinking back tears.

"Ah at least you know _something._ You see dear people with tailed beast sealed within them are called Jinchuurikis'. And that's what you are. You are my container."

I shook my head "no that's not possible. Tailed beasts are real."

"Ah but we are in another world. But lately we've been endangered. A group of people are tracking us down and forcefully removing us from our Jinchuurikis'"

"Akatsuki?"

The bug sighed sadly "yes and I have already been captured and extracted giving me no choice but to transfer to this world for a new container."

"I don't understand this 'world' business" I whined frustrated fighting back the urge to yank at my waist length hair.

"There are many worlds within this universe, coexisting alone side each other."

"But the Naruto world isn't real! It's just a book that some guy wrote!" I was seriously starting to think I was in a coma or something. There was no way any of this was actually happening.

"I have no idea who this 'Naruto' is but I assure you my world does indeed exist. As for this 'book' all the worlds are connected and sometimes information and events can slip through unnoticed to the other worlds. Most people assume these are just the result of dreams and over reactive imaginations. More then likely all the things your world believes to be fiction are all probably real events taking place in another world."

"How do this things slip over?"

"Certain people's minds and bodies become attached to those in another world. Memories and experiences of said person can easily be transfer when the other is at there most _**vulnerable**_ metal state say- sleeping? This brings me back to why I'm here. Within you." His tone of voice suddenly come more urgent "My old Jinchuuriki has been killed when I was extracted and by using that connection between our two worlds – you and my last container- I planted myself inside of you to escape capture."

"This is so confusing! So this 'other me' died?"

"No she is not you. Just someone you randomly connected to for some reason. Even I don't understand the workings of this universe. Though it is rather amusing that she connected to someone who already knew about her world. Makes things rather easy for me." He chuckled without humor and I got an odd sense that he might have actually liked his last vessel.

"Okay. But why did you come to me instead of just letting the Akatsuki take you?"

"I refuse to be a pawn in their game" Chomei growled. "There are only three remaining beast left including me.

I did a quick check of the timeline within my head. Three now instead of two. I wonder if this will mess up the book series. This was all too confusing. I shook my head and refocused on what Chomei was saying.

"The Akatsuki plan on awakening the ten tails and destroying my world. We can not allow that to happen. Those fools don't fully understand all the consequences. So that is why I must bring you back to my world."

"I'm going to your world!?"

"You can not possible expect me to want to stay in this disgusting place can you? We must fight the Akatsuki from my world in my world."

I shook my head, numb.

The beast before me chuckled humorlessly "good because your body here is worthless anyway"

For the second time since meeting Chomei my temper got the better of me. "What do you mean worthless?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?" I stared at him. You died child. That's why I was finally able to come in contact with you"

I gaped at him shocked. "no-"

"Enough talking! We must hurry to my world and hunt for the other two Jinchuurikis' and prepare for war!"

"War! I'm not strong enough to fight anyone! I never even got into a fist fight before!" I screamed as the world around my began to sway, colors and shapes blending together. Something chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't worry child. I will give you my power"

The world went black.


End file.
